


Through a Mirror Girly

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Silly, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel see Sam's twin while walking one day... And she's a <i>girl</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Mirror Girly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://princess-aleera.livejournal.com/profile)[**princess_aleera**](http://princess-aleera.livejournal.com/).

There is a saying out there, something about how everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Sam should have known, considering their line of business, that there was some truth in it.

 

***

Gabriel had snapped them off to who knew where for some downtime when they saw her walking by. Aside from the height, she could have been Sam's double. Well, that and the whole being-a-girl bit. She walked past them and both Sam and Gabriel stopped and stared at her as she went.  


  
Her hair was the same color as Sam's, jaw strong, and as she smiled at something in one of the shop's windows he caught a glimpse at the dimples in her cheeks. If Sam had seen her up close, he would also have noticed how her eyes even seemed to change color slightly like his own.  


  
When Sam turned to Gabriel, brow knitted in confusion he saw the leer on his archangel boyfriend's face and knew the angel had seen the same resemblances. Gabriel finally quit his ogling long enough to look back at Sam and shrugged at the look on Sam's face, "What? I'm just checking out how alike you really are." Amber eyes travel appreciatively down the double's backside then back to Sam, "You _both_ have a great ass, Sammy."  


  
Gabriel smirked and Sam just grabbed Gabriel's hand and tugged him in the other direction, where they'd been walking _before_ his double showed up.  
  


***

Sam sat on his bed and let out a quiet sigh as he watched Gabriel gesture wildly, smile plastered to his face.  


  
"Wow, she was _you_. Her hair was longer, but she was you! I mean, well, you saw her. Puppy dog eyes, she even had the same mole on her cheek. And did you see those dimples?"  


  
Gabriel had been going on nonstop about Sam's double for the better part of the morning; the archangel didn't even think twice when Sam asked him to snap them back to their motel room. Apparently, it just meant he could continue his rambling louder since there was no one around to look at them like they were crazy. Sam was starting to regret his decision. He gritted his teeth against the need to snap at Gabriel, remind him that Sam was still _right here_.  


  
"'Ditto' even had a _tramp stamp_ , Sammy. Must've gotten your share of the sluttiness, huh?"  


  
Gabriel continued blathering on in the background as Sam stood from the bed. The archangel didn't acknowledge his movement, didn't even seem to notice, and that got Sam moving until he was as close to Gabriel as he could get, pulling the angel against him and promptly cutting Gabriel off with a biting kiss while his hands frantically worked at pulling off the angel's clothes.  


  
He pulled back long enough to lift Gabriel's shirt off, humming in approval when the angel got with the program and did the same with his. Sam grabbed Gabriel, practically tossing him to the bed and was crawling over Gabriel's body almost as soon as his lover landed. Gabriel was smirking up at him but Sam ignored it to bite and lathe at the angel's neck, moaning at the skin to skin contact of their chests and the amazing friction when Gabriel thrust his hips up against him.  


  
Sam wouldn't ever know that he'd played right into Gabriel's hands. That the archangel was congratulating himself on such a clever plan to make his human jealous.  


  
He had more important things to worry about, like getting rid of the rest of the clothes between them and getting to the good part.  


  


  



End file.
